The Winds of Change
by TheSilverChakra
Summary: High School titans. Yeah, it's been done before, but trust me, this one is original. Think of it as a before story.
1. Introduction

Okay. I'm back. This time I am going to try and keep up with my updating. It's just that I'm a busy person and sometimes I can't find the time to type the story. But now, I swear to be totally devoted to my fan fic. And for those of you that totally ignore this part, you suck.

The Winds of Change

Introduction

Tires screech. Teens chattering away. Smoke filled air. Ah, the suburbs...

A small town lies on the outside of it's towering major city. A wonderful place this is.

Very clean, very quiet, very tranquil. It's always the same routine here. Around 7 am the sound of cars could be heard until nine, eleven the latest. In between that time, children would be dropped of at there schools, parents go to work, and everyone else seemed to have something to do.

Now, imagine this if you can. In every direction, you see nothing but happiness. Kids playing in yards, men conversing over the barbecue, women talking on front porches in sun dresses, grandparents in rocking chairs watching the new members of the generation of their family. Sounds peaceful, right? Well, who wouldn't think so?

This little town is named Surville. A sweet and simple place full of welcoming communities. Well, except one...

"AH! I'm going to kill you for that!"

You see... there happens to be certain households around here that isn't what it seems.

We come to a street, Placer, precisely. 437 Placer Street. It's a nice house actually. White, two floors. Perfect for the family who lives there: The Stone Family. Silas and Elinor were a homely couple. Been married for around 30 years. She was a small women, roughly 5'6" and very skinny. Long dark brown hair flowed down her back to her waist. A lovely sight that Elinor. Her husband was tall and bulky, in a good way. Short black hair, a mustache growing under his flat nose, glasses too. They helped with his image, so says his son.

You see, the two of them are scientist. Recently, they had been researching artificially intelligent beings, you know, robots, and ran some test. It had been consuming all their time, disappointing their little superstar.

Victor Stone, a shaved head, gray eyed, muscular, and extraordinarily athletic junior. He plays for his school's football team, the Surville Cobras, was on the track team, and even wrestled. Not that he needed the scholarships. His parents were nationally renown for their scientific discoveries. This somewhat bothered the young man. He had been pressured to follow in Silas and Elinor's footsteps since he was a child and. Of course, they haven't eased up still, now that he was but two years away from college. His parents influence was pointless to him though. Vic's goals were all looking towards one thing: the NFL.

Next stop, 238 Crestview Lane, which just so happens to be a street away from the Stone residence. Another mansion-like home, surrounded by a black gate and high end security systems running through the building. A large brick house with shrubberies lining the walkway, otherwise known as Wayne Manor.

The place is abuzz with servants scurrying around through the long corridors. In a small library is a workspace where Bruce Wayne sits looking over the latest stock market reports.

"$68 per share. Nice numbers. Good..."

Suddenly, you hear a sharp guitar chord and drums banging upstairs. Mr. Wayne stands up.

"Rachael! Richard! I'm trying to calculate Wayne Enterprises' profits!"

Upstairs, two jet black haired, blue eyed, dark attired teens look at each other and continue playing.

Rachael and Richard Wayne: the scariest, most musical teens in the town; in other words: Dark Gemini. These two were exactly the same in almost every way. Being twins, it kind of makes sense. You could consider them punk or goth. DG only talked with each other, never with others. Frankly, they thought they were the only ones that understood each other. Rachael and Richard would have done anything to get away from the rich life. They're surrounded constantly. Teens like them don't like attention. But that was obvious.

Let us take a detour now to the more common parts of Surville. If you go near the huge park near Lake Riley, there is a pink and white house belonging to some foreigners by the name of Ander. Myan and Luan Ander are a nice couple. My was a redhead with shining green eyes while his wife had raven black hair and a royal blueish color for her irises. Lu was a social worker while her husband was in construction. They both worked very hard to support their family of five.

The oldest, Ryan, was a very nice boy, very bright. A second year college student at age 17. He looked a lot like his dad, yet a lot like his mother, considering the black hair and green eyes.

The second oldest, Koman, or as she liked to be called "Kate", was a mean and bossy sister. A Senior in high school, she was head of the cheerleading squad, on the volleyball team, and hung out with the most popular kids in school. Even so, she never cut her little sister slack.

The youngest Ander, Kori, was rather different. She was one of the sweetest girls her neighbors had ever met. You could say she was the reason Surville was so nice. Kori wasn't the brightest girl though. Sure, she's smart, but her siblings had gotten used to the US faster. With her grace and her fathers hair color and eyes, she's a natural beauty. Kori Ander, like Dark Gemini, was a sophomore.

Last, but not least. We go a couple of blocks down to a green house. There are rose bushes everywhere and the smell of stewed vegetables is pungent. Inside, a tall tan woman is stirring the contents of a pot. Marie Logan turns and smiles at her husband, who is absentmindedly sipping his tea and reading a newspaper. His curly brown hair cascades a little below his ears like his wife's black mass of locks. She turns back to the stove and wipes some sweat of her brow.

There is a small sound of feet running down the stairs. A little girl runs down, screaming her head off.

"MOMMY!"

Marie extends her arms and scoops up the long haired girl. Her pale blue eyes are filled with tears.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"G-garf-field took Mrs. Sweet Cheeks from me," she whispers sadly.

The woman sighs. "GARFIELD ROBERT LOGAN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Another person comes down the stairs. A tall boy with olive green eyes smiles innocently at Marie. "What's up Mom?"

"Young man. I have told you time and time again to stop picking on Sandra. She's your sister for God's sake. Just because she's younger doesn't mean you shouldn't show her respect!"

"But she was throwing the stupid teddy bear at me while I was trying to do my homework!"

The woman blinks and looks at her daughter. "Is that true?"

"Well..."

The teen laughs. "Ha! See?"

Mark lowers his paper and looks sternly at his children. "You two need to stop fighting. It's driving me up the wall!"

"I don't know Dad. Wouldn't up be up there by now?" Garfield jokes, looking at the ceiling.

"Very funny, mister. You two go upstairs now. Sandy, you have to stop annoying your brother if you want Mrs. Sweet Cheeks back, ok honey?"

The girl looks down at her feet. "Fine."

Her brother smiles triumphantly and turns to the stair. Garfield Logan was a joker. It was his nature. A pain in the ass to his family and a class clown at school. Maybe that's why his grades were dropping. His parents have been disappointed with Gar's test scores lately. It would be a shame for him not to become a zoologoist like his parents. He was set on acting though. Garfield Logan had always been an acting type, pretending every minute of his life like a sitcom. Making stupid puns and acting dramatic, as he explained to others, was his way of preparing himself for the hardcore critics of Sunset Boulevard.

Now then, you must be wondering why we are focusing on these certain families. The reason is that they all have one very important thing in common: that soon enough, each of their lives will change forever. The Logan's, Ander's, Wayne's, and Stone's lifestyle will take a turn, for the what seems to be the worst...


	2. Good News, Bad News

Hooray for Chapter 2! ahem Okay, I didn't get that many reviews which totally sucks, but I guess I can live with it. Thanks to all that did review though! Except "Ms. I Win" coughcoughmegansuckscoughcough

Also, I have got to say sorry for the old chapter. It was for the wrong story. I may post that one someday though. It's almost finished.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Teen Titans. If I did, it would be a lot more like the comic book and be shown on Adult Swim so it could have more action (fighting) and the "birds" would have kissed each other by now.

The Winds of Change

Chapter 2

Good News, Bad News

The bright sun rose over Lake Riley and shined into every house on the east side of Surville. Victor Stone groaned at the sudden warmth on his face and rolled over in his bed. As the sun flew higher into the sky, Vic continued to roll until there was no more space.

"What was that?" Elinor said shooting up in bed.

Vic got up and rubbed his head. "Nothing Mom. Ow..." he called to the next bedroom. He slowly got to his feet and yawned loudly before turning to his clock.

"Fuck."

The teenager ran to his boudoir and fished out a long sleeve blue shirt and some gray basketball shorts. As he slipped on his apparel, the digital alarm clock went from 7: 43 to 7:44. Victor's eyes widened and he ran inside his bathroom. The alarm finally turned on, like it was supposed to 15 minutes ago, and started blaring some wannabe rappers voice.

"Oh come on! Anything but that!" he shouted while gurgling. He put his head in the sink, spit out the foam, and rinsed his mouth.

Downstairs, Silas flipped two more flapjacks and took some butter out of the fridge. "It's almost 7:50 Victor. You're going to be late!"

Elinor walked down the wooden steps wrapped up tightly in a green silk robe. Her grey eyes had bags underneath them. "I swear, those experiments are going to be the death of me!"

Silas laughed and hugged his wife. She smiled slightly up at him and sniffed. And sniffed again.

"Honey, the eggs are burning."

"What?" The man turned to the stove to see black smoke rising from a pan. "Great..."

"Nice job Pops!"

The two scientist looked at the table to see Victor sitting on the edge of it. "If it's alright with you, I'd rather have a bagel."

The tall women giggled and kissed her son on the cheek. "You don't have time sweety."

She walked with him to the living room and handed him a twenty dollar bill. "How about a big lunch for my little star quarterback?"

Victor stared at the money. "Did you really mean that?"

"Of course Vic. Your father and I have been talking and we decided to let you follow your own path. Plus, after doing some research I have to say that football does have it's merits."

The boy smiled widely before hugging Elinor. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome." She looked at the grandfather clock near the door. "Oh my goodness, you're going to be late. Hurry!"

Victor ran to the door, picking up his backpack up on the way. "Bye Mom! Good luck with breakfast Dad. I'm sure you'll need it!"

Silas poked his head out of the kitchen. "Thank you so much for your blessing son," he replied sarcastically.

The young Stone smiled and walked out to the driveway where his green Toyota truck was. 'First day, first drive!'

"RING!"

"AH!"

Pause.

"AH!"

Richard put his hand up to silence his sister. "I-"

"Oh my God! Look at your hair!"

"Rae! Stop it!"

"I'm sorry Rick but, but-" she stammered. Rachael smiled, buried her head in a dark blue pillow, and began laughing insanely. Her brother got out of his bed and walked to the vanity mirror near his pine chest of drawers. His eyes widened when he looked up at his head. It was hair was sticking up like a Mohawk.

"Damn."

His sister burst out giggling again.

"Hey!"

"What? Ha ha, it's hilarious."

Richard smiled. "I'll show you hilarious!" He jumped on his sisters bed, much to her surprise, tackled her, and started messing with her long black hair.

"Hey! STOP IT!"

"Ha! You wish."

The head of the servants at Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth, had been walking down the corridor in the west wing, pondering to himself.

'How should I explain this to them. They don't like their school already, but to be transferred to a private academy? Mistress Rachael would have my head! Maybe-'

His thought were interrupted by the sounds of screaming and laughing. Alfred rushed up to the teenager's bedroom. He opened the door with great force, shocking Richard and Rachael. "What is going on in this infernal mess!"

Rachael looked up at her brother, who had pinned her to the floor. Her brother looked at the butler, who looked completely shocked. The twins blushed. "Nothing."

"I certainly doesn't look like 'nothing'," Alfred replied smiling.

"Well, it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

Richard sighed. "I'm going to go take my shower now, ok?"

The others nodded. Rick helped his sister up. "Sorry about that."

"I'll forgive you in time," she said winking. He smiled back at her, grabbed a towel out of a cabinet, and walked out the room.

"This would be scary if the two of you weren't-"

"Weren't what?" Rachael asked.

Mr. Pennyworth bowed his head. "Nothing mistress. Please hurry. Your... father... has an announcement to make at breakfast."

The three Waynes' and Alfred sat around a huge mahogany table. The newspaper crinkled as Mr. Wayne flipped a page and absentmindedly took a sip of his black coffee.

"So, um... Alfred said you had an "announcement" to make?" Richard asked cautiously.

"Well, it's concerning school."

Rachael shot a quick glance at Richard, who was staring back at her. They turned to their father and shouted. "We didn't mean to!"

"Mean to do what?"

The two of them looked at each other again. "Nothing."

Bruce stared and cleared his throat. "Right then. Anyway, I've been thinking how the schools around here aren't very safe. Not to be so sudden, but I have enrolled you in a private school on the west side of town. It's by the ocean and is a very nice place. Perfect for you two."

"Does it have a choir?"

"Or a band?"

"Um, yes, I believe so," their father replied. He smiled slightly until Rachael sneered.

"It's probably filled to the brim with preps though. God I hate them."

"Same here"

Alfred looked at Bruce. Bruce looked back. The two adults were obviously confused. The two children peered over at them and began to laugh.

"Forget it Pop. Now, when do we start at the new place?"

"Erm, to-today..."

"WHAT!"

Alfred stood up. "I'm sorry young miss and master but we tried very hard to get you in at all. This will be a rocky transaction but I'm sure you'll manage."

"Manage? MANAGE! You have got to be KIDDING ME! I've just started to get along with a few of my classmates and now your transferring me!"

"Now Rae, I know it's upsetting but-"

"HA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

Rachael violently pushed her chair over and stormed out of the room. The three men stared at the hallway and cringed when the front door slammed.

"What is the matter with Miss Rachael?"

"Ah, she's PMSing. Nothing new."

Mr. Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth stared at the boy.

"What! I know these things."

A young girl sat up in bed and yawned as her alarm went off. The sun was bright, dew was covering her huge yard, and the paper boy had just began to drive down her street.

"Kori? Hurry my little bungorf, it is time for our breakfast."

Her slender arms fumbled with her nightgown and folded it neatly. She walked to her drawers and took out her favorite pink mini skirt and a white blouse. Today was going to be a good day.

"Hey you! Come here NOW!" a harsh voice called from down the hall.

Or not.

"Yes sister?"

A tall dark haired girl wrapped in a towel stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom scowling. "Where's my body splash?"

"Oh, forgive me Ko- erm, Kate. I used it yesterday for my outing. Let me go get it." She said innocently as she turned. Her sister grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't ever touch my stuff again, or so hear me there will be pain."

Kori nodded, eyes filled with fear. Meekly, she tip toed out of the bathroom, scared for her life.

After that was resolved, the youngest Ander scurried down the long stairway to the kitchen where the rest of her family was sitting.

"Akuna mahi, la somei kana?"Ryan asked, smiling at Kori.

"Wa-ga-ha yono ii crave. Don fitu-"

"Would you two stop it! MY GOD! Why don't you speak English like everyone else?" Kate shouted before eating another section of her orange.

"Well, I'm sorry that I like to speak in my native tongue... Koman." her brother said mockingly.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Koman, Koman, Ko-man!"

"SHUT UP!"

Luan rushed into the room. Her hair was in a messy bun and her long sleeves were rolled up. "Anatu myn ogo dreina!" She grabbed her son and oldest daughter by the wrist and pulled them apart.

"Great, you've got her doing it too."

"Now stop it, both of you! Koman-"

"KATE!"

"Ah, yes, _Kate_, you shouldn't be ashamed of your name. And Ryan, if your sister doesn't like her name, you shouldn't tease her about it. Though I can't imagine why. Back home it's a lovely name," Luan replied, smiling sweetly.

"Yes it is," Kori said supportively.

"Be quiet you!" Kate shouted.

"That's another thing we need to discuss. You have got to stop this rudeness aimed at your little sister."

"Ha, sure."

Just then, there were heavy footsteps coming towards the room. The bushy bearded Myan was in a shirt, tie, and slacks. He looked at his family, then at his watch. "Come on you guys, you're going to be late!"

"The tall man ushered them out of the dining room and each gave them a kiss. His wife looked at him and smiled. "As they say here: Another day, another dollar, eh?"

"Yes, of course."

Ryan walked out the door, his sisters close behind. "So Kate, are you going to drop..."

The dark haired teen snorted at the rest of the Anders , climbed into her small civic, and started the car. About a minute later, she raced off.

"Not again," Kori stated sadly.

Ryan hugged his sister. "That's alright my little Creta. I'll take you to school."

"You haven't called me that for eight years."

"That long? Well, I guess I'll have to start doing it again. Lots of catching up to do."

"_Wow Garfield! How did you do it?"_

"_Oh it was really easy. I mean, I only saved a whole third world country."_

"_My my, so humble!"_

_A_ _of girls giggled and clung to the teenaged Logan as they paraded the streets on a green float. A million people cheered happily and threw confetti from the roof tops above._

"_Thank you! Thank you!"_

"Thank you! Thank-"

He looked up and saw his sisters staring at him. "AGH!"

Sandra giggled and jumped of her brother. "Talking in your sleep again? Ha, you're so funny big brother."

"To you, I'm sure I am. Just wait though. One day, I'll be famous!"

Sandy's long black hair swished as she shook her head and scoffed. " Like that's going to happen!"

Marie walked to the curtains in the living room and pulled the blue tassle, instantly filling the room with light. She sighed as the warmth flooded her body. A clock ticked in the background interrupting the silence. She looked at it and her eyes widened.

"Garfield? Sandra! You're going to be late!"

The tall woman rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a few lunches out of the fridge. Quickly, she slipped on her robe and ran outside to the van. The minute it turned on, a rather profane rock song blasted from the radio. "Oh crap!"

"Mom! WAIT!" Garfield called, running down the gravel drive way. It was to no avail though. Since he tripped over his roller blades half way there. As soon as the dust cleard, Marie saw her 14 year old flat on the ground.

"Garfield?"

"Ow... I'm oka-ow!"

The dark haired woman ran to her son and helped him up. "Honey, are you all right?"

"Not really," he said smiling.

"You're not staying home."

"Damn."

Dr. Logan smacked her son upside the head. "No bad language here." She helped him to his feet and walked back to the blue van. Garfield sighed angrily as his sister skipped by him, sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't make me pull it right out, Sandra," he hissed, saying her full name mockingly.

"Yeah right!"

Marie hummed softly to Chopin as the vehicle cruised down the street. The teenager was in the front passenger's seat, arms crossed over his chest, grunting at his little sister.

"Okay, I spy something... yellow."

"Your guts."

"MOM!"

Gar snickered to himself quietly and looked over the dashboard at the sign above them. It said Seaside Highway.

"We're going the wrong way."

"No we aren't," his mother replied.

"But...m-my schools the other way."

She sighed and pulled into a parking lot, then looked at her son sternly. 'Oh God! I know that loo-'

"We transferred you to Prescott Bayside Academy."

"WHAT!"

Marie ran her fingers through her curly black mane. "Look Garfield, I'm sorry but we thought it would be best to go somewhere that you can get a better education. You can have tutors there, and with your wits, I bet you'll make friends easily."

"But... what about my rep?"

"Your what?'

"My reputation. At a private school, it will be easier to get in trouble. Joking is my life. They're probably all stuck up anyway. Dumb ass snobs galore!"

"Garfield Robert Logan! I swear, if you don't stop cursing, you are going to be in big trouble. You don't want your new classmates thinking that you were brought up wrong. I don't want to see you get suspended."

Garfield looked at his mother incredulously. He gave her his most innocent smile and replied. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Scouts honor."

"You never were a boy scout, but that's a good idea..."

"Mom! As if this isn't bad enough."

"Right, sorry." said Marie, pulling out of the lot and continuing towards the school. "Though, it might earn you some merits at the school. Hey merits! Isn't that fun-"

Her son glared at her.

"I guess not."

"Well, here we are! Isn't it great?"

The teenager looked up at the huge three story building. It was a large white building covered in ivy and flowers. There were kids outside talking and doing homework They all looked the same.

"Please, no..."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Marie dug through a shopping bag and pulled out black slacks, a white collared shirt and a blue-green plaid tie. "Here's your uniform.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Heh, in case you're wondering, this is NOT the worst thing. Yeah, it seems bad, but it gets better...worse... um, which ever you think of it as. I know, I am a very bad updater and I'm sorry. I don't have enough time for this. Yet I love to write and ym friends always tell me what a great writer I am. So, I try to make time. I might be a little busy(or more than usual) becuase my Algebra exam is coming up. And, I've got a play to do, some artwork, concerts, blah blah blah. You get it...


	3. Schedules, Dormitories, and Other

Chapter 3! Wow, this is totally unbelievable. Once again, I'd like to apologize for the mishap. But, since people reviewed it, I will be posting "Latin Secrets" soon enough. Now then... um, new chapter. Finally.

The Winds of Change

Chapter 3

Schedules, Dormitories, and Other Forms of Torture

"Remind me again why we are here." Rachael asked, looking down at her skirt and knee socks. '_Oh fu_-'

"Um, because Dad transferred us."

"And since when do we listen to Bruce?"

Richard hugged his sister tightly. "Come on. It's time we give him a break."

Someone cleared their throat from behind the embracing siblings. A tall and bulky women stared down at them sternly. "Rule 38, subsection C states "Hugging and other public displays of affection are strictly forbidden on school grounds."

"B-but she's my sister."

"Well then," she replied, leaning over to look the teenage boy straight in the eye. "That makes it look even worse, am I right?"

Silence. The woman tapped her foot impatiently for a while before blowing up in their face.

"Am I right!"

Rachael grabbed her brother by the arm and started to walk away. "Of c-course ma'am. You're right. Um, we'll be leaving now." She started running away and quickly found a safe place to talk.

"Give him a break? What about us! With her here, we probably won't make it back home alive!"

Rick sighed and brushed some black hair of her unusually pale face. "Calm down. We can easily avoid her. Let's make the most of our time here, okay? After all, it's just for ten months. Come on, I'm sure if we don't like it we can leave at anytime. Just try to have fun..." He smiled. "For me."

She smiled back. "All right."

The twins walked out from behind the rose bushes and walked toward the brass flagpole were a group of kids were chatting. "Hey."

A short boy, blond with blue green eyes, looked at his brunette friend. The other teen nodded at the Wayne children. "Hi. I'm Josh, this is Cody. You guys new?'

"Um, yeah. We are."

Josh looked over at the tall women barking at some other students. "Have you met Mrs. Weimar already?"

Richard sighed. "Unfortunately."

"You might not want to hear this, " Cody said in a nasally meek voice. "But she's the vice principal."

"Are you SERIOUS!"

"Heh, not really." The blond raised his eyebrow at them smugly.

"Oh my God! Why?"

"Face it sweetheart," Josh said putting his arm around Rachael. "This school bites."

"No duh," she replied, pushing him away.

"ACK!" Garfield fell out of the van, clutching his green tie and school bag to his chest.

"Bye honey! See you during winter break," Marie shouted as she drove away.

"Oh no. She can't mean that I have to stay here everyday! I can't do that. Why me, why me!"

"Dude, why are you screaming?"

Garfield looked up at a blond girl staring at him. He smiled slightly and waved. "Hi."

"Hey. Do... do you need help?" she asked. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her blue eyes were sparkling slightly.

"Um, oh yeah. I think I might." They two of them hesitantly started to pick up some registration papers and other supplies that fell out of his bag. All that was left, was the tie.

"I'll get it," they both said reaching for it. Only, they may have been a little too close. Garfield and the girl stumbled backwards rubbing their foreheads.

"Ow."

"Ditto."

As they got up, another blond girl with pink ribbons in her hair waved towards the girl. She gave Garfield his tie and began to run off.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted. She turned around.

"I almost forgot. I'm Tara. Maybe we can eat lunch together sometime?"

He couldn't speak. The teenage Logan ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and nodded. "That would be awesome. See you... in class, I guess."

"You too." Tara giggled and ran after her other friend, who immediately asked for the details. Garfield watched her walk into the building, waving subconsciously.

Rachael turned from Josh and looked over at the guy waving at open space. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. She tugged on her brother's sleeve. "Will you look at that? Logan's here."

Richard walked over to the freshmen and waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo Garfield. Wake up!"

"What?" Garfield asked dumbly. He blinked a little before his eyes focused in the person in front of him. "Rick? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm going to school here. Obviously we met the same fate."

"Oh God. Why do we have to be here! Our old school was fine."

Rachael walked to the boys. "Yeah. I hate this place, not to mention that bitch over there."

"Rae..."

"Sorry. Can't help it. I don't get why we can't hug a relative though. It's-"

Garfield covered her mouth. "Not that it isn't an interesting topic, but I really want to get my schedule."

The others nodded. Josh and Cody ran up to them. "You guys totally ditched us!"

Rae smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"Okay. First off," the principal began. "I'd like to welcome all the new comers to Prescott Bayside Academy. We are absolutely delighted to have all of you joining us for the school year. Believe me, you will love this school. Now then, for the next ten months, you all will stick to your schedules. When Vice Principal Lynn Weimar calls your name, please step up and receive your class list."

Soon, the VP began to pass out the students schedule in alphabetical order.

"Cody Aldenson."

The short blonde boy walked up to the woman and walked back grumbling. "I can't believe I have to take Mr. Mitch's class!"

"Kori Anders."

The tall red head walked up to the stage, curtseyed politely, and took her schedule.

"Garfield Logan."

Gar quietly walked towards the vice principal, trying not to look her in the eye in fear of an attack. He cringed as he reached for his schedule. Before he was conscious of it, he was walking back down the steps to his chair. Finally, Garfield exhaled.

"Josh Sanders."

Josh walked up to the woman and snatched his schedule out of her hand. She snorted at him before continuing.

"Catherine Sand-"

"That's Kitten to you!"

"Oh for the love of... _Kitten_ Sanders!"

The blonde seen with Tara before school flounced up the steps.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, taking the slip of paper.

"Victor Stone."

The tall boy walked up to the vice principal slowly. She patted his back. "Glad that you'll be attending this year, you little star pupil." She released him and he walked back to his group of jocks, making a face.

"Rachael Wayne."

She walked up to take the paper.

"Richard Wayne."

Slowly, she turned around to see her brother smiling at her softly. She grinned back and then looked at Mrs. Weimar.

"Just to let you know," she whispered harshly. "I'll be watching you two this year. I better not catch you doing anything funny or so help me I will make your stay a living nightmare!"

"Got it!" they replied. They ran down to sit next to Garfield and high fived.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Rae said.

"Just wait till she-"

Lynn screamed as she looked at her shoes where a huge snail was resting. She tried to shake it of causing the audience of students to laugh. Her face turned red as she looked at the teens.

"Waynes!

"Yes?" they said sweetly in unison.

"After the assembly, I will see you two in my office!"

The students gasped as she marched back up the stairs.

"Okay, pick up some pizzas for our meeting, 'k babe?" Richard said smugly.

His sister, along with the rest of the student body, started to crack up. Mrs. Weimar yelled irritated and marched to the principal.

"All right! Enough already! Now then, if you don't settle down you won't be able to hear your dormitories..."

Three girls, two blondes and a redhead, walked behind a tall brunette (obviously a senior) down a long hallway. One of the blondes turned to the fiery redhead and smiled. "I'm Tara. How's it going?"

"Hello dorm member! I am Kori, nice to make your acquaintance!" She pulled Tara into a bone crushing hug. She tried to pull away, but the girls grasp was strong. The other girl laughed.

"I'm Kitten. Nice to meet you Kori. Now, could you let go of my friend?"

"Oh yes of course!" she dropped Tara and ran to Kitten, who stuck out her hand.

"How about a hand shake instead?"

Kori smiled and gripped her hand, shaking vigorously. Once she let go, the blonde in pink stumbled backwards.

"Nice job Kit," Tara whispered.

"Oh shut-"

Sounds of footsteps sounded, getting closer to the girls. Rachael ran towards them fast, trying to catch up. "Wait!"

"Oh no... it's the bad seed."

Tara looked at her friend. "Come on! Give her a chance."

"No way!" she yelled. "Not the way she's always around that cute Richard guy." She sighed. "How can anyone be so hot?"

The brown haired girl stopped in front of a fancy crystal door with "Girls Dormitory" engraved in cursive near the top. She spun around and smiled at the group. "Okay girls. My name is Ashley and I'll be your dorm counselor. If you need anything, I'll be in room 200. There are 50 rooms in the girls dormitory. You four are going to be in number 247, near the top of the torrent. Your baggage is already up there. Now then, there are a few rules here. One, you have to be back at the dorms at eleven o'clock the latest, unless directed otherwise. Two, there are no boys allowed in the rooms after eight. We don't want any trouble."

Kitten and Tara giggled silently.

"Three, even though you have to be in the dorms by eleven, doesn't mean you have to go to bed. Lights out is at one, though most of you probably won't stay up that late, or so I hope. You get an extra hour on weekends. And Four, try not to fight with your dormitory members. Let's all have a great school year without any fights. Okay girls, you can go on..up?"

The four girls raced towards the stairs as Ashley finished her question. She smiled and walked to her room. "The new girls are always so sweet."

"I call the top bunk!"

"No way! Get off!"

Okay, not that sweet. Rachael and Tara watched as Kori and Kitten fought over the top bunk near the window. Kitten pushed the red head down and started to open her suitcase when she got pulled down roughly. Tara ran to catch her and Rae restrained the tall girl. "Stop it you guys. If you haven't noticed, there are two top bunks."

"This one is better!"

"How so Kori?"

Her green eyes stared blankly into the dark teens tanzinite ones. "Erm..."

"That's what I thought." She let go of her and walked to the bottom bunk where her black suitcase was and dumped out its contents. A bunch of candles, books, makeup, and notepads fell out.

"What's with all the writing stuff?" Kitten asked picking up a dark purple college ruled notebook. She began to open it, until Rachael snatched it from her.

"None of your business!"

The blonde smiled. "Whatever. I'll get to see them eventually..."

"What's that supposed to me-"

Kitten walked over to the bed and climbed up to the top bunk still grinning. "Calm down, goth girl. I didn't mean anything by it. Now then, can I ask you something?"

Rachael looked up and put her hands on her hips. "Only if you promise never to call me that again. I do have a name."

"Right! It's Regina, right?"

"Rachael."

"Okay. So, what's up with you and that Richard kid? Are you to together or something?"

The black haired girl made a face. "That is SO wrong. Where'd you get an idea like THAT!"

"I don't know. It seemed like you two were kissing earlier," she replied, taking some pink nail polish out of her purse.

"No way! He was giving me a hug. Plus, he wouldn't kiss me! It would be, like... incest!"

Tara's eyes widened. "He's your brother?"

"No shit Sherlock..."

Kitten smiled. "Lucky you. If he was my brother, I would have committed incest a _long_ time ago."

Tara grimaced. "I'm sorry, but EW! That is so gross!"

Kitten laughed. "We're talking abut me here. Me! You know me Tara darling. I'm sick."

Kori nodded. "So we see..."

"Dude! This place is awesome!"

Victor looked over at Garfield who was scanning the huge room. A big screen plasma TV was up against the wall with a Game Cube connected to it. Josh and Cody were in front of it, eyes glued to the screen. Garfield ran over to them and picked up an orange wireless controller and laid down on his back, head hanging over the edge of the couch as the three of them played Super Smash Brothers Melee. Victor walked behind the TV for a second and pulled the plug, making the screen go blank.

The three boys looked up at their dorm counselor. "HEY!"

"Come on you guys! We have to get situated. Okay, now rule one, no home wrecking, or at least not too much."

"Sweet!" Garfield high-fived Cody.

"Rule two, bedtime at one, no later. Three, no going to the girls dorms after eight. Or at least without...never mind..."

"WHAT!"

"I said never mind! Just had a bad thought, forget I said anything," he yelled blushing slightly. "Anyway, rule three, before you guys go anywhere, you have to have finished your homework.

Groans escaped the boys. Victor smiled before continuing.

"And most importantly, when it comes to dorm meetings, don't be-"

"Hey!" Richard ran towards the group, then tripped over the Game Cube wires.

"...late... Welcome to your dormitory Richard Wayne. I thought you'd never show up." He leaned next to the dark teens ear and whispered. "And since we're talking about Mrs. Weimar, I _mean_ never..."

The four girls laied down on their sides, facing each other in their bunks, chattering away about nothing. The clock was inconspicuously ticking behind them while words of fashion, boys, and school filled the room. Kitten's radio was quietly playing some random hip hop song and Tara was bobbing her head to the tune. Rachael and Kori stared intently at Kitten as she began talking about her first and yawned every so often. A minute to one, Ashley walked in and turned of the lights for them, while the girls pretended to be asleep. The second she left, they all got up.

"So, do you think the first day will be good?" Kori asked sleepily.

"Oh I hope so," Tara replied.

Kitten laughed as Rachael rolled over in her bed and muttered into her pillow, "Too late for me."

The other three girls laughed quietly. Soon, they fell asleep, thinking about first period.

Richard casually strolled down the hall on the way to his first class. '_Hm... let's see. 1st period: Mrs. Calloway's Choir/Drama class. So much for band...'_

He walked out of the main corridor and went into a bungalow numbered 3-B. Inside the class was a group of girls sitting in a circle laughing. Two of them he recognized easily. Rae and Tara ran over to him and smiled. "Hey sis. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, heh, Rich, meet Tara...Tara, Richard."

"Hi," she said dreamily.

He smiled nervously and backed up a little. "Um, hi." Once again, he scanned the room. A few people had entered, but no guys. The teacher waved to him.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, nice to see you. Come and sit down."

Richard obeyed the teacher and sat down silently. The bell rang soon after. "I guess the rest of the guys are late."

"No silly," a bubbly girl with light brown pig tails said. "You're the only guy in this class."

"..."

Ha, I love being cruel to people! It's so much fun. Oh, and sorry for some of the perverted moments. I have no idea what happened! Honestly. Next chapter, I'm going to put some of Garfield's class, maybe even some Kitten (wink, wink). Anyway, bad updater! I'm so horrible! Tomorrow I'm going to Long Beach for a week though! GREAT! I'll try to update when I get back. Bye!


	4. Settling In

Holy Time flies! I can't believe myself. Anyway, after the vacation, I got grounded for 3 weeks. Damn... Oh well, now I'm back and ready to start typing again! - Time to thank the reviewers! I'll do this every three chapters...

You Know How- I, oh wait. That was me, sorry. Aha, heh...

AnimationWickedRaven- Thank you!

Great Celtic Blade- I'm trying!

Elihu- Thanks

DarkBlack- uh, thanks? (Heh)

I WIN!- Just because you've been my best friend for 10 years doesn't mean you can insult me like that (And rushing an apology between passing period does NOT make up for that!)

Otakualways- Thanks. Actually, Rachael _is_ Raven.

Kkori- Sorry about that, it was a mixup in the updating thing. Oops sweat drops Thanks for luck!

raexrobin4ever- You'll find out. Thankies!

HermioneGranger22491- Thanks so much (Enjoy Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)!

Foolproof99- I know, I am malicious! evil laughter I'm a drama expert, tee hee. I have a lot of guys friends so it's fairly easy to portray siblings. I only have a baby sister...gr. I want a brother

though. Thanks for loving my story!

Morbed Kai- Rachael is Raven!

Lexie515- Cool, thanks -

Princess Oceania- Thanks, and it will be interesting, I hope -'

raexrobin4ever (again)- Mix up... don't ask...

Lizard Lad- Thanks, I love putting in detail!

Floating Into Darkness: Thanks for the poem Meggie!

Serlgee- Thanks. I'm glad you're hooked!

Chitoryu12- Wow, that does say something. This review really brightened my day when I read it. Thanks so much!

B. Ofors- There's a reason they're sister and brother (and you know already since you figured it out instantly...). Also, the page breaks don't really show up but I'll keep trying. Thanks Andy -

Lizard Lad (again)- Dun dun dun indeed! -

Inuyasha's Lady- Well, after a long game of 20 questions, you finally got it! Lol, thanks for the review!

Any of you who would like to IM me (if you have AIM) can reach me at BlacknBlue30158 and my email is the same, plus now drum roll...

The Winds of Change

Chapter 4

A Formula to Top All Others Pt 1

"Let us see friend Kitten, I believe our first class is in room 18. A Mr. Mitch's World History Class, I presume?"

The blonde slowly glanced at her slip of paper stuck to her notebook, then down the hall. She smiled at Kori "Cody has that class too. Let's go try to get a seat by him. I know how much he hates being alone in front of Mr. M."

The red head glanced at her friend curiously. "Why is that?"

"There are rumors going around that the sophomore history teacher is a total perv! We better watch out with these frickin' short skirted uniforms, don't you think?"

"Um... alright," Kori said. She followed Kitten, who was mumbling something about Japanese schoolgirls, down the hall to room 18. There was a sign that said "Bring your books" in front. Fully prepared, the girls walked in.

"Cool it guys! It's- Kitten!"

The class looked up from their books and then resumed throwing airplanes and wads of paper at each other. Kitten laughed as she ran over to Cody and hugged him. Slowly, the tall girl walked to the desk where her friends sat.

"What's going on in here? You guys having a party?"

"Ha! Pretty much. Still, I'm worried that the old fart will come in any second-"

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

Cody looked at the door and cast his eyes down. "Great..."

The other students froze instantly and sat down in their chairs as Mr. Mitch strode to the front of the room. He adjusted his glasses and sat down in a huge chair in front of the class, picking up a large text book from a decorative podium to his left.

He cleared his throat. "Now then, please turn to Chapter 3 and scan over the list of key terms in the right hand margin..."

As she opened her book, Kori felt something hit the back of her head. She glanced behind her to see Kitten waving and pointing to the folded piece of paper on the redheads book. She picked it up and began to read:

Hey Kori-

Snooze fest much? Haha! History is so boring. Tomorrow we are so ditching!

Kitten (write back)

Kori took out her favorite purple pen and began scribbling a response back to her friend. A few seconds later, she folded it back up and tossed it to Kitten. The blonde opened it carefully.

Friend Kitten-

We shouldn't be passing notes in class. I am very sure that the teacher would not approve of it, or the "ditching" thing of which you speak. Plus, the French Revolution isn't that boring. Why, I didn't know that Napo-

Kitten yawned and crumpled the note up. She could tell that the young Ander was about to get wordy. She looked over at her friend who was staring intently at her history book, smiling gayly. She shrugged and took out another slip of paper.

Hi Cody-

Kor's totally into that crap coming out of Mr. Mitch's mouth. Let's chat for a bit...

"So class, if you mix the sodium alloy with a bit of filtered chlorine, what do you get?" the tall Caucasian man said pouring the beaker's contents into a small bowl. Only one student raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Stone?"

Victor smiled. "It's easy, you get table salt."

"Very good Victor. Class, you should pay more attention to the resident genius. If you keep up, you _might_ learn something," he droned sarcastically. The girl sitting next to Victor lowered her sunglasses and smiled at him.

"Nice Stone. It's good to see that _someone_'s paying attention."

He blushed. "It was nothing, my parents are world renowned scientist after all-" He stopped. " I'm sorry, I tend to brag sometimes..."

"Well, why not? It's only natural," she replied moving some of her dark brown hair out of her olive green eyes. She laughed a little and picked up her pen to take down some notes that were shown on the overhead.

Victor smiled at the girl. She was pretty, not to mention smart. It seemed she was the only other person that paid any attention in class besides himself. '_I wonder..._'

RING!

"Heh, time flies when your taking notes about salt," She said jokingly. Stone laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Um, if I may ask, what's your name?

"I'm Celia, Celia Blackman. Here." She handed him a piece of paper before running out the door. He put down his books and unfolded the slip.

Hey Sparky, call me 247- 8501

-Celia

"Come on, it's a locker room."

"NO WAY! I don't want to change in front of people!"

"But, it's a room full of guys!"

"... and your point is?"

Josh sighed. "Come on Garfield. What? Are you worried that another guy will look at you?"

"... I didn't say that..."

The brunette dragged his dishabiliophobic friend back inside the room. "Come on man! There's nothing to be afraid of. Really, no one's going to look at you unless you start freaking out."

"Well, then," he said snidely. "I guess there's going to be a LOT of people staring."

The boys walked into the room where about 30 others were changing. Josh led Garfield to his locker. He reached inside the bent up compartment and took out an old sock. "EW..."

Garfield reached into his gym bag and pulled out a pair of silver basketball shorts with the school name on it and a green T-shirt that had something resembling the Pices sign on it. Then he carefully began to take of his shirt, glancing around first to make sure no one was looking, until he saw Josh's face right in front of his.

"Ack!"

"I'm glad to see you feeling a bit more comfortable." He took his own PE shirt out of his bag. "Eh, I hate physical education uniforms, they're worse than our normal ones!"

Garfield smiled and picked the sock back up, tossing it at Josh. "No kidding!"

"Alright kiddos!" a short man in black shorts and a white muscle tee shouted happily. Slowly he breathed in and exhaled smiling. "What a crisp morning."

"I'll say," a boy whispered to Josh. "I'm freezing my f-ing butt out here!"

Josh and Garfield laughed a little as the rest of the class got up. They went out into the field chattering.

Josh walked over to the teacher, a confused look on his face. "Um, what are we doing?"

"Oh hello! I'm Mr. Feely! Today's a cardiovascular we're going to run four laps in twenty minutes!"

Garfield looked out at the field. He couldn't even see where it ended from the locker room. "You mean, we have to run that!"

"Yep," he said smiling.

"But, but the field is like two miles long!"

Mr. Feely frowned slightly and pushed the two boys forward. "Then I suggest you start now if you want to finish on time!"

The boys looked at each other and gulped before getting pushed down into the dirt. They scrambled to their feet and looked up at two guys giving each other a high five and laughing insanely before running of into the field.

"Jerks...," Garfield said brushing dust off his PE shirt.

"Oh God, that was Logan and Nick. They're some of the worst jocks at the school."

The tan boy looked at his friend sadly. "Just our luck."

"Do Re Mi So Fa La Ti Do," the teacher sang evenly. The girls in the room clapped. Rachael elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"Come Rae, I'm the only guy here. And everyone knows I'm so not enjoying this."

"Well, try!"

"Ahem," she said, peering over at the twins. "Rachael, would you like to sing a song for the class, since you obviously think you can handle thins better than me?

She looked up at her teacher and smiled. "Why not?" Rachael stood up and walked to the front of her class then took out a case form under the teachers desk.

"Um..." Mrs. Calloway began. "What is that?"

"My baby."

"Your what!"

Rachael laughed a little and took out a double necked guitar (Like the awesome one Sky Sweetnum uses, except its black with blue flames). She tossed the cord to her brother. "Plug this in, will ya Rick?"

Rick caught it, smiling evilly, and plugged it into the amplifier behind him. He looked at the teacher slyly, then back at his sister, how breathed quickly and began to sing..

"_It's too bad, it's to bad_

_Too late, so wrong, so long_

_It's to bad we had no time to rewind_

_Let's walk, let's talk..._"

The class cheered as she continued on, the teacher absolutely blown away by the blasting guitar chords. Richard looked at his sister and smiled. "_Maybe... just maybe... everything will turn out all right this year..._"


End file.
